iPsycho:The Final Chapter
by Superboy95
Summary: Since June 2010, Nora has kidnapped the iCarly crews in the basement and the living room and stalked Sam to Los Angeles and kidnapped Cat Valentine. Now, This day has come and it is the final battle between The iCarly crews and Nora. Will Nora finally gave up her crazy obsession with getting the revenge on the iCarly crews


(Opening with seeing various clips from "iPsycho", "iStill Psycho", and "#SuperPsycho." Then, we are seeing Carly, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, Spencer, Cat, Tori, Jade, Zack, London, Michael, Kevin, Max, and Harper was corner by Nora, Nevel, and Lewbert)

Sam: in the past 9 years, you have trapped us in your house twice and stalked me all the way to Los Angeles.

Sam (sarcastic): Thanks Gibby

Gibby: You're welcome

Kevin: That was a very nice thing to do Gibs

Gibby: Thank Uncle Kevs

(Gibby gave Kevin a high five)

Sam: Anyway, you kidnapped Cat and now you led us all the way to the Grand Canyon

Nora: Now, I can finally get revenge on The iCarly's gang and their friends.

Sam: Oh, We will see about that

(Nora and Sam get ready to fight. Then, we are seeing Bushwell Plaza at night with a text that read "72 hours earlier" and we are seeing Spencer preparing for iCarly's 11th-anniversary party. Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby enter)

Sam: I don't know if straws should be banned

Carly: I Just don't think its necessary...and how could a straw kill the animal

Freddie: Thats a good point right there

Spencer: Hey guys

Carly: I see that you guys are getting ready for iCarly's 11th-anniversary special after-party

Spencer: I just installed random dancing mode on the bottlebots and If I press the button, it dances to any kind of music

(As Spencer pressed the button, The Bottlebots starting to dance.)

Freddie: That was neat!

Carly: Maybe, we could give him an appearance on the special episode of iCarly.

Sam: That is a great idea.

Spencer: I don't see why...

(Spencer was interrupted by The Bottle Bots that caught on fire.)

Spencer: Oh My Gosh!

Carly: I'll go get an extinguisher

Freddie: I am going to get some water

(Then, we are seeing Lewbert sitting at his desk and Carly and Sam enter)

Carly: Hey, Sam and I want to know if there are any fan mail for us.

(Lewbert groan)

Lewbert: I don't care about your stupid fan mail

(As Lewbert threw the mail to Carly and Sam, he ran to his office)

Sam: I would love to mock his groaning...But, it's sort of childish

Carly: That's a good point

(Then, we are seeing Lewbert making a phone call.)

Lewbert: Hey sweetie pies, I think we should go forward with "Operation Get Rid of iCarly's"

(Then, we are seeing a shadow figure on the phone)

Anonymous Person: Very Well, I want you to meet me at Chick's Diner first thing in the morning

(Anonymous Person hung up and we are seeing iCarly crews on the board.)

Anonymous Person: The Day has finally arrived

(Anonymous Person use the evil laugh and we are seeing Carly, Freddie, and Sam in Carly's room)

Carly: We can book that guy who sprayed the milk out of his eye from our very first show.

Freddie: He won't do it since he became blind from doing it

(Carly and Sam groaned)

Carly: Oh, Sam you could invite your old roommate Cat.

Sam: I don't know if she would be interested. I think she still mad about not telling her grandmother situation

Freddie: I am sure that she is over it by now

Sam: Thats a good point

(Sam took out her phone and starting to dialing. Then, we are seeing Jade giving a guy a haircut)

Jade: You know after graduating from Hollywood Arts, I had to decide between starting a horror film festival or a barber salon. So, I chose a barber salon.

Dave: Good for you, I guess

(Jade's phone rang)

Jade: Hello

Sam: Hey Jade. I was calling to see if you, your Boyfriend, and the rest of the gang want to join us for iCarly's 11th-anniversary special after party?

(Jade groaned)

Jade: Beck is now an A-List celebrity and he is currently shooting a new movie "Jurassic World: Final Round"

Sam: So, Tori and Cat?

Jade: Tori claimed that she signed a record deal with Drake Records right after we graduated from Hollywood Arts and Cat, I don't know about her.

Sam: Is Cat still ticked off about...you know

Jade: Oh, Cat got over it about a month after you left and I think you guys are good

(Sam sighed)

Sam: That was a relief to hear that. So, you guys are in?

Jade: Let me see what I can do

(Jade hung up)

Dave: Um, are you talking to THE Sam Puckett?

Jade: This is none of your beeswax!

(Then, we are seeing Lewbert enter Chick's Diner and spotted Nevel sitting in the booth.)

Lewbert: Are you the guys trying to get back at The iCarly Crew a couple of times

Nevel: Yep, The one and the only.

(Nevel and Lewbert shake hand)

Nevel: Did you know that Starbucks recently started to use fingernails as the straws

Lewbert: Oh yeah, I don't find it enjoyable at all

(As Nevel and Lewbert laugh, we are seeing a female's shoe step into the diner. Then, we are panning up slowly and revealing Nora.)

Nora: Hey guys!

Lewbert: Hey Sweet Pie!

Nevel: Are you The Nora Dershlit who trapped The iCarly crew in her own house twice

Nora: Yep, that's me. Anyway, I had assembled the team to get the iCarly's off the internet forever

Nevel: What do you have in mind

Nora: Well, we could kidnap a couple of people who the iCarly's had came across.

(Nora pulled the files)

Lewbert: So, who are those people that we are kidnapping

Nora: I did my research and I found a few who appeared to be an "airhead." That way, we would lure them into the trapped and hold them as the hostages

Nevel: That was a brilliant idea, let "Operation Get Rid of iCarly's begin!"

(Then, we are seeing The Tipton Hotel with a text that read "Boston." Zack and London enter Michael's office)

Zack: What do you need us in for? Cody and Bailey are out of town for some sort of Geekfest in a small town sound like it comes out of a comic book

(This is a reference to Cole Sprouse starring in "Riverdale" which based on Archie's Comic)

London: Oh, do you mean "Snoozefest?"

(Zack, London, and Michael laughed)

Michael: That was a good one, London.

London: So, Zack and I were using their employee discounts while they are out of town.

Michael: Eh, it reminds me of the time when I used one of my former employees, Jim's employees discount in order to buy more papers while he was out of town. Oh boy, he was so ticked off and he won't speak to me for a week

Zack: So, why did you call us in?

Michael: Right, I was thinking about shooting the sequel to my homemade movie, "Threat Midnight Level" right here at The Tipton Hotel. So, are you guys in

Zack: Sure, I don't see why not

London: Oh, can I play as a rich heiress in the movie

Zack: Umm...London, you are already rich

London: Ohhhh...yeah. Yay Me!

(We are seeing Nora setting up the booth in her van just down the street from The Tipton Hotel)

Nora: Sports&Spa Memberships are free for a month!

(Zack and London enter)

Zack: Did you say sports

London: And the spa?

Nora: Yesss...thats right. You guys could get in my van and I would take you there and give a tour

(As Zack and London rushed in the van, Nora shut the door.)

Nora:2 down and few more to go

(Michael enter)

Michael: Sport&Spa? Hmm... sounds interesting

Nora:Why, don't you join us

Michael: Well, I just send 2 people to scout the location for my new movie that I am directing

Nora: The tour won't be that long.

Michael: All right, will there be a bar

Nora: Umm...Yes.

Michael: Count me in!

(As Michael getting in the van, Nora shut the door)

Nora: That was the bonus

(As Nora use the evil laugh, we are seeing Carly, Sam, and Freddie getting ready for the show. Gibby and Kevin enter)

Gibby: Gibbbeeehhh

Carly: Who is he

Gibby: Oh, this is my uncle Kevin from Scranton

Kevin: Hey guys! I am a HUUUUUGE fan of your webshow

Sam: Weren't you on that documentary about Dufflin Mufflin

Kevin: Yep, that me. All right

Freddie: Ok, we were doing a rehearsal for our 11th anniversary special and you are more than welcome to watch

Kevin: Kay-Kay

(Sam phone rang)

Sam: Hello, who is this

(We are seeing Nora talking to Sam on the phone)

Nora: Hello Sam. Do you miss me?

Sam: Nora! How did you escape from prison this time?

Nora: Well, that is classified information. So, I successfully kidnapped a few friends of yours and the rest of the iCarly's.

Sam: Who were they?

(Nora clicked her tongue)

Nora: Oh Sam, that would ruin the surprise and I had help from The Nevel Papperman and my beau Lewbert

(Sam's eye became wider)

Sam: Wait a minute, is this same Lewbert who is a doorman with a weird mole at Bushwell Plaza

Nora: Ding! Ding! We have a winner. Anyway, This day has arrived

(Nora use the evil laugh)

Nora: Talk to you later. Bye Bye

(Nora hung up)

Carly: Was that Nora?

Sam: Yep, the one and the only

Freddie: I thought she was in prison in Los Angeles

Sam: Well, apparently she has escaped once again and here is the weirdest thing that Nora and Lewbert is dating

Freddie: Wait, is this same Lewbert who is our doorman with a weird mole at Bushwell Plaza

Sam: Yep, that the one

(As Carly, Gibby, Freddie, and Sam groaned, Kevin laughed)

Kevin: Nora is having a...

Gibby: Uncle Kevs, we don't joke about weird people like that

Kevin: Fine.

(Then, we are seeing Waverly Place Sub Station at night with the text that reads "New York." Max and Harper are walking out)

Harper: I want to thank you for helping out with the fashion show yesterday

Max: No biggie, what can I do for my sister's best friend

(They approach the "Magic Fashion Shop")

Max: How do you know

Nevel: Welcome to Magic Fashion Shop and how can we help you

Max: Well, I need a tuxedo for the magic show coming up

Harper: Also, the sewing machine. My um... dog somehow broke it

Lewbert: Ah, I see. Why don't you guy come with me and see if we have those in the storage

Harper: Don't you guys have it in the display

Nevel: Well, someone forgot to do stocking and they are so fired

Max: Light up Harper. This will be fine

(Then, we are seeing Max and Harper tied up to the chair)

Max: This is not fine at all

Harper: See, What did I tell you

(Then, we are seeing Tori, Jade, and Cat at Nozu)

Tori: So, here is the weirdest thing is that Drake's little sister looks exactly like Carly Shay from iCarly

Cat: That is so weird. One time, my brother played a trick on this twin sister and the next thing got whole lot messier

Jade: Was that because of cheating

Cat: No, it is not very pretty and the police are still investigating the crime scene

(Tori and Jade seem puzzled and Cat phone rang)

Cat: Hello?

Sam: Hey Cat

Cat: Hi Sam, What do you want

Sam: Well, I called you. Because Nora has escaped from prison once again and already kidnapped a couple of people

Cat: Oh my!

Sam: Yeah, we need your help.

Cat: Kay-Kay. Bye!

(Cat hung up)

Cat: Sam just called and said that Nora has escaped from prison again and already have kidnapped a couple of people

Jade: Was that same gal who kidnapped you 4 years ago

Cat: Yep, that was the one and Sam said that they need our help

Tori: After helping me to catch that jerk who cheating on me and Carly, I got to return the favor

Jade: Alright, I am so kicking that girl into Canada

(Then, we are seeing Zack, London, Michael, Max, and Harper tied up to the chair. Nora approach to them)

Nora: Well, Well. Look like we got everybody.

London: I demand that you untied us right now or I am so calling daddy's lawyer

Nora: That is so cute. I was going to trap you in my house but you Tiptons made it harder to go forward with my evil plans

Zack: Well, You were crazier than IIsa the manager of Hotel. I see that your boyfriend here has a mole just like her.

Nora: Zip it, Blonde! No one disrespect my boyfriend and pet chicken Maurice EVER!

Michael: Well, you remind me of my former boss and one of the exes, Jan. Oh boy, we held a dinner party and we had a huge fight in front of the guests

Lewbert: Eh, it sounds a lot like this gal who I was once with and she can be really mean.

Nora: Oh, look like we have another one coming in

(Nevel and Kevin enter)

Nevel: Found him sitting on the park bench

(As Nevel tied Kevin to the chair, he spotted Michael)

Kevin: Mike! It's me, Kevin Malone

Michael: Kevin! How did you get here

Kevin: Oh, I was visiting a nephew of mine in Seattle and next thing, I got tied up

(Then, we are seeing Carly, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, and Spencer sitting in Groovy Smoothies)

Carly: So, your uncle got kidnapped last night

Gibby: Yeah, I got an anonymous letter

(Sam grab the letter)

Sam: So, this seems like it was written by Nevel

Spencer: I do not like the fact that I was on the wheel. This Nora gal is way worse than my arch enemy Chuck.

(Tori, Jade, and Cat enter)

Tori: Hey guys!

Carly: Hey Tori! I want to thank you guys for joining us to defend Nora for once and for all

Jade: I am more than happy to help. This kind of reminds me of that field trip that we took to Yerba

Cat: Oh yeah, we got arrested for absolutely no reason at all

(Carly's phone rang)

Carly: Someone who wants to face time us

(As Carly answered the phone, the screen revealed Nora)

Nora: Hellooo Carly

Carly: Nora! What have you with Gibby's uncle?

Nora: Oh, him? He basically ran into an old friend of his. Kevin and Michael said hi

Kevin: Hey!

Michael (whisper): Help us

Carly: Did you kidnapped Michael!?

Nora: Not just both of them.

(Carly spotted Zack, London, Max, and Harper)

Carly: You has kidnapped few people that we crossed the path. We never met a red-headed gal before

Nora: Really, from I got is that Harper is onboard during Teen Cruise 9 years ago

Carly: I am pretty sure that she wasn't on the ship

Nora: I really don't care about some sort of accurate fact. The point is that you guys don't have a clue where we are

Max: There is a sign that read "Grand Canyon National Park"

(Nora groaned)

Nora: Got to go

(Nora hung up)

Carly: Okay, so we basically know where Nora, Nevel, and Lewbert held the hostages

Sam: That's true. We knew this day has arrived

Freddie: While I am thrilled about facing Nora once again, but We got to end The Nora era

Cat: Us too.

Jade: Let do this

Tori: No one ever persecution Cat and The iCarly Crew

Jade: You know Tori. I always knew there was a darkness inside of you

Tori: Whatever

(We are seeing Michael, Zack, London, Kevin, Max, and Harper still tied up to the chair)

Michael: I starting to wonder if Nora is somehow related to Toby

Kevin: I am thinking the same thing as you are

Nora: I just want clear a short-lived rumor, I am NOT related to one of your former co-workers

(Michael scoffed)

Michael: Yeah sure

Nevel: Didn't you tell me that you have an uncle working at Dufflin Mufflin

Nora: Shhhh...I do not want them to suspect this whole thing

Zack: This is absolutely worst than Gemini Project situation

London: And Stupid Sea School as well

(There was a knock on the door)

Nora: Who did you tell our location

(Nora opened the door and revealed Jade disgusted as National Park Deputy)

Nora: Hey, what is this about?

Jade: I just got some complaints about the noise over here

(Nora laugh nervously)

Nora: I was having some guests from...umm...Norway here

Jade: Yeah, another thing is that your car had been towed

(Nora's eyes became wider)

Nora: What!? That was my father's car and he would be so ticked off

Jade: You got to bring 2 people with you in order to pay for your car

Nora: Very Well. Nevel and Lewbert, you guys are coming with me to get my father's car back

(As Nora, Lewbert, and Nevel exit, Jade gave the signal to rest of the rescue party)

Zack: Thank guys for rescuing us from that crazy chick and her friends

Carly: Oh, no biggies

Sam: We got to get out of here before Nora, Nevel, and Lewbert get back

(Then, we are seeing Carly, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, Spencer, Kevin, Michael, Zack, London, Max, and Harper ran into Nora, Nevel, and Lewbert)

Nora: Well, Well, and Well. Look like we meet once again

Carly: I knew you guys are up to no good

Nora: I had been planning "Operation Get Rid of iCarly's" for 9 years and trapping you guys in my house twice was Phase 1. Then, stalking Sam to Los Angeles and kidnapped her former roommate Cat was Phase 2.

Jade: You must be Nora who kidnapped Cat

Nora: Do I know you?

Jade: Well, let just say that I am one of your nightmares

Nora: Anyway, I have captured the "airhead" citizens that you guys have crossed in order to lure you guys was the 3rd and the final Phase

(Then, we come back to the opening scene and seeing Sam and Nora start to fight)

Freddie: At least, she is not chasing after me

(Freddie starting fighting against Nevel with help from Zack, Spencer, Gibby, and Max)

London: I had never seen this since One of Daddy's ex made a surprise appearance at the 14th wedding.

Michael: What happened to the bride

London: Let just said she is flying around

(As Michael, Tori, Harper, and Carly groaned, Kevin laughing)

Michael: How was that funny

Kevin: Well, you see there was 2 woman who was fighting over a billionaire and it was fantastic

(London leaned over to Michael)

London (whisper): How did you not had fired him while you were at Dunder Mufflin

Michael (whisper): I am wondering about that myself

(Then, we are seeing Nevel, Lewbert, and Nora got corner)

Jade: No one ever torture Cat but me

Cat: Wait, what!?

Sam: Lewbert, why would you want to date Nora

Lewbert: Because I am a nutbag. That's why

Carly: You guys are at the dead end. So, you have no choice but to surrender to the enforcement

Nevel: Are you sure about that?

Nora: Your days of webcast are over and I will get my revenge on the...

(As Nora said the last line, Sam kicked Nora down in the valley of Grand Canyon. Nora screamed to her death)

Carly: Sam!?

Sam:What, I got no choice. Do you guys want her to keep stalking on us

Carly: That's a good point

Jade: At least that Psychopath is gone for good

Zack: I did not have any girls creep me out since Agnes

Freddie: Well, My mother will be relieved when I tell her about this adventure

Nevel: I am so shocked that you guys haven't pushed me to my death yet

Carly: Well, I make some calls on the way here

(Ms. Papperman arrived at the scene)

: How many times did I tell you not to trolls the iCarly crews

Nevel: Mother! But...

: We went to "Dr. Phil" and he has offered to give you some help but you have refused

Nevel: I can explain

Ms. Papperman: You left me with no choice but to put you back in the Mental Hospital

(As grabbed Nevel's collars, she pushed him into the car and exit)

Carly: Wow, No "You will Rue This Day, Carly Shay"


End file.
